Do I hear Wedding Bells?
by Icee Suicune
Summary: Dream eleven: Lindsay always knew she wasn't the brightest kid around, but...
1. Chaper 1: Gwen

"Woah, wait, what's going on?" Gwen asked. She just noticed she was wearing a white wedding dress and holding a bouquet of flowers. She was standing in front of an altar inside a giant church. It also occurred to her that she was standing next to someone.

"Ah, Gwen," The stranger next to her said. "you're so cute when you act dumb,"

"Uh, excuse me? You're the one acting dumb. I'm not getting married," She said.

"Gwen, stop acting like that," One of the bridesmaids said. "It sounds so stupid. You'll ruin your wedding," Her voice sounded so familiar. Gwen looked around. She saw Beth, Duncan, Lindsay, Ezekiel, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Tyler, Eva, Courtney, Chef, and Chris all sitting in pews. All of them were dressed up all nice. Weren't they all still at Camp Wawanakwa? How did they get these clothes? And most importantly: When did this place get a church?

"Ahem," Someone walked up to the altar.

"Heather?" Gwen was shocked.

"Yeah, that's me, weird goth girl,"

"Why- why are you here?"

"I'm here to get this wedding over with," Heather said. "and no. I'm not marrying you, incase that's what you thought." She was dressed like a minister, complete with a Bible in her hand.

"Wait, who am I marrying?" Gwen asked. She was getting pretty freaked out now. She was only a teenager. What did she know about love? She didn't even know how to celebrate Valentine's Day with the other lovesick classmates at her school. Maybe she'd gotten drunk last night and said yes to some silly proposal. _No_, she thought. _Chris wouldn't let us near alcohol._ He might be sadistic, but he wouldn't go that low.

"What are you saying? Of course you know who you're marrying. What are you, drunk?" Heather retorted. Gwen could tell she didn't want to be there. "Anyway, let's get this over with."

Gwen looked at the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. Bridgett, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Noah, and Owen were standing up with Gwen and her 'mystery man.' The Maid of Honor appeared to be LeShawna. Who was the best man? _Please… Please don't be Trent…_ If she had to marry anyone right this minute, it would have to be Trent. But when she looked at the Best man, her heart almost skipped a beat.

Trent was the Best man.

Gwen looked at Trent with disbelief in her eyes. He looked at her and smiled.

"You must be happy, Gwen," He said with hurt in his voice.

"No, I'm not," She said under her breath. How could this happen? How did she end up giving her heart to some one other than Trent? _Things can't get worse…_She thought. But then she realized who she was marrying. Gwen looked over at her future husband.

It was Cody.

Out of all the people at Camp, Cody was the one. _Oh, come on! How did this happen? I swear, I must have been drunker than an alcoholic at happy hour. _Gwen thought. She felt like vomiting. She was marrying Cody. This must have been all his idea. Because there was no way in Hell that Gwen would ever marry Cody while sober.

"Can we, like, hurry up?" Heather said. "Don't want to keep you two lovebirds waiting."

Gwen sighed while Heather started.

"Do you, Cody, take Gwen to be your awfully wedded wife?" She asked.

"I do." Cody said, grabbing Gwen's hand.

"And do you, Gwen, take Cody to be your husband?" Heather turned to Gwen.

She tried to say no, but her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. She heard her self say "I do," when she wanted with all her heart to say no. She couldn't believe it. She was getting married. Her mother would be thrilled. Her brother, well, he probably wouldn't care much as long as he didn't gain too many in-laws. Sure, Gwen could get a divorce. But she seemed to be on a different frequency than everyone else. When she wanted to say no, she said yes. What would happen next? Would she find herself in a house with five kids and a dog?

"Okay, you know, you can like, kiss Gwen now, Cody," Heather said.

"Oh, sorry." Cody said.

Right before he kissed her, Gwen woke up, shooting out of bed. She hit her head on the bunk above her.

"OW!" She screamed. While Gwen rubbed her sore head, her heart raced and she breathed heavily. _It was just a dream…_She thought. _Only a dream… _

She had to stop eating Chef's Sloppy Joe's.


	2. Chapter 2: Duncan

It was strange, the way he'd gotten himself in this situation.

As he waited for the bus, it started to pour. Duncan was starting to get confused, epically when it had started raining. There hadn't been a cloud in the sky. Then he started to think. _Why did I come here? What's going on? Why is everything in black and white?_ He thought. _I don't remember a bus on the island._

The bus pulled in, splashing through a puddle that had formed. Duncan slowly boarded the bus and took a seat next to a short woman who couldn't have been older than twenty.

"Uh, lady, can I sit here?" he asked the young woman. She just sat there, her chest moving up and down with every breath she took. Duncan noticed she was sleeping. He also noticed who it was…

"Beth? Is that you?" He asked, forgetting that she was unconscious. Beth just snored and continued to sleep. Duncan sighed and sat down. He still didn't know why he was here. It felt like his feet took him there.

When the bus reached the final stop, Duncan tried to stay put, but he found himself walking down the stairs on the bus. He hadn't realized that Beth had left some time ago. Against his will, Duncan walked over to a door. It had a textured glass window with "Private I." written on it with big black stickers. The window was also covered with duct tape in places. Duncan turned the doorknob and walked into the room. It was filled with smoke and he strained to see who the office belonged to.

"Whadaya want, kid? I'm past closing time. Come back tomorrow if ya want somethin'." A voice said. Duncan knew the voice, but it had gained a weird accent that he'd never heard before.

"You know what I want." Duncan heard himself say. He covered his mouth with his hand when he heard himself.

"Ya know, this ain't no playground, kid. What you're askin is nothin' but trouble. You better just give up now." The voice said. The smoke started to clear. Duncan could make out the figure. Tall. Female. Long, black hair.

"Now, listen, Heather," Duncan said. "You know I'm not that kinda person." What was he saying?

Heather laughed. Duncan saw a cigarette in her mouth.

"Ah, good ol' Duncan. You're dead set on this, aren't ya?" She leaned back in her chair, putting her feet on the table. "Sit down and we'll discuss this." Heather removed her cigarette and set it in an ashtray. She leaned forward, and so did Duncan. They were so close, their noses almost touched. "Listen, buddy. I've investigated this case for months now. I've tried. If we go any further in this case, well, we'll be in a crap load of trouble with the authorities. You should know, right?" Heather laughed and leaned back in her chair.

"Hey, don't mess with me." Duncan growled. "My love life is on the line."

Heather removed the cigarette once more, this time smothering it in the ashtray. "Duncan," She said. "Let's face it. Courtney doesn't love you anymore."

"I don't see why not," Duncan said, slightly sarcastically.

"Let's see… There's the fact that you two married at age eighteen, the fact that you've been in prison longer than your own home, and let's not forget-"

Duncan stood up, putting his hands on Heather's desk. "Don't overdo yourself."

"Kid, you're somethin' else, ya know that?"

Duncan turned to leave. Right before he opened the door, Heather stopped him.

"Hey, kid, the world's a mean place. Take care." She smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Duncan returned the smile and nodded.

"See ya." With that, he was gone.

"Hey, dude, wake up, Duncan…" Duncan thought he heard Geoff's voice.

"Hm? What?" Duncan sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Time to rise and shine, buddy," DJ said. Duncan then realized what had happened was a dream.

A very, very strange dream.

Okay, guys, tell me what you think! I have a poll on my profile so vote to see who will go next!


	3. Chapter 3: Bridgett

"Hey, Bridge, come on!" Geoff said. He and Bridgett were on their surfboards, out on the lake that bordered Camp Wawanakwa. Bridgett was in a daze at first. She didn't know where she was. But then it hit her like a ton of bricks when she looked at the guy she was with.

"Oh, okay, I'm coming!" She said. Bridgett started to paddle closer to Geoff, for he had already started. _Hm, surfing with Geoff? I don't remember agreeing to this… _Bridgett thought. _But, hey, this isn't so bad. _She laughed to herself.

"You say something, Bridge?" Geoff asked after hearing Bridgett laugh.

"Oh, no." She said. "Anyway, I see a few waves. You think today will be a good day for surfing?"

"I dunno. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll find a huge one!" Geoff laughed. The two continued to paddle, occasionally standing up to surf on some small waves. After a few hours, they decided to head back to shore.

"Geoff, I think it's time to head back now," Bridgett said, turning to look at him.

"Aw, come on, Bridge, let's go on for a little longer," Geoff begged, giving Bridgett the puppy dog look. "I'll let you wear my lucky hat,"

Bridgett pondered the offer. "Okay, fine. But not for much longer. It's getting late."

"Yes!" Geoff said. He took off his hat and put it on her. "You're the best." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bridgett blushed, and she tried to hide under his hat. The two kept paddling and talking. That lasted for about ten more minutes, then Geoff stopped talking.

"Hey, Geoff, what's wrong?" Bridgett asked.

"It- it's the _one_!" He exclaimed, pointing off in the distance.

"Geoff, what are you talking about- oh, I see," Bridgett said, following Geoff's gaze. There, right before their eyes, was the biggest wave they'd ever seen.

"Race ya!" Geoff shouted, then started to paddle like crazy.

"Hey, wait up!" Bridgett wasn't too far behind. Geoff stood up, ready to surf the wave. Bridgett soon did the same. As the wave got closer, the two grew more and more ready. As soon as they got on the humongous wave, Bridgett passed Geoff. The wave soon died down, and they both went under. Geoff emerged immediately, but Bridgett stayed under.

Bridgett struggled to swim to the surface, but a _dolphin_ had pulled her under. A dolphin? What the heck? Anyway, Bridgett felt like her lungs were going to explode. She tried so hard to make it to the surface, but her efforts didn't pay off. Bridgett was getting scared. _I can't panic. _She thought. _Whatever you do, Bridge, don't panic. You know what to do in these situations. Stay calm. _Now she really couldn't take it. She tried with all her might to get free, but the dolphin just tightened its grip on her leg. _Hey, _Bridgett thought again. _My leg's still attached to my surfboard's safety cord! _Bridgett tried to grab the cord on her ankle, but the dolphin had chewed the cord off. Bridgett felt like giving up, but that meant death. But she couldn't hold on. She slowly slipped into unconsciousness. At some point in her near-death experience, something happened. When Bridgett finally came to, she saw a familiar face that she was overjoyed to see.

"Geoff?" Bridgett coughed. She tried to sit up, but Geoff stopped her.

"Hey, just relax. You almost died out there." He said. Bridgett looked concerned.

"Wait, your hat, I lost it!" Bridgett cried.

"It's fine. I have like, two other lucky hats. Besides, that hat doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're safe." He smiled. So did Bridgett.

"Thanks, Geoff, for you know, saving my life and all." Bridgett said, blushing.

Geoff laughed. "You're welcome." He grabbed her hand. He was blushing, too. They stared at each other, and all of a sudden Geoff leaned in for a kiss.

Bridgett woke up when Courtney started to shake her.

"Bridgett! Wake up!" Courtney yelled. "You'll miss breakfast."

Bridgett sat up, looking quite infuriated. "You woke me up for _breakfast_?! Geoff was about to kiss me! Ah! Go back to sleep! Go back to sleep!" Bridgett said, thrusting herself on her pillow, snoring loudly. "Nooooo……" She cried.

Courtney shrugged. "Hey, what's gotten into her?" And with that, she walked off.

.

Okay, so I have a poll up on my profile page to see who should go next. (Just ignore Bridgett's.) R&R, guys! :3


	4. Chapter 4: Noah

Noah had just figured out that he was sitting on the floor in a circle with the other male campers

_**Okay, Guys, just to save time, I'll just write my authors notes right here on each chapter. First, Noah's dream is the longest so far. I'm hoping to get one for every camper, and you guys can decide who goes next. Just vote on the Poll on my profile. **_

_**I'd also like to say thanks to everyone who reviews! It makes me so happy to see that all these people like my work. **_

_**Sorry this update took a little while. I had some people from school read this to tell me if it was good. So, enjoy the dream!**_

…

Noah had just figured out that he was sitting on the floor in a circle with the other male campers. He was sitting next to Justin and Trent, who were talking with the other campers.

"Okay, I think every one's here," Geoff said. He turned to his left to face Duncan. "Go ahead and tell 'em." Duncan smiled his 'evil delinquent' smile.

"Listen up, guys. You're all here because almost all of you agreed to play a little game." With that, Harold shifted in his seat. It really didn't help the fact that he had to sit by Duncan. "Take it away, Geoff!"

Geoff cleared his throat with great emphasis. "We'll be playing a little game Duncan and I like to call 'The Dating Game.'. The rules are simple. Duncan and I will draw names. One hat," Geoff said, holding up one of his hats. "contains the names of the male campers. DJ's, uh, hat thing has the names of the lady campers." DJ waved his hat thing in the air. A few pieces of paper fell out, but he quickly put them back in.

"So… What's the catch?" Noah asked. If he couldn't know how he got there, he could at least know what he was doing.

"Glad you asked" Duncan said. "We'll draw a name from each hat. Then, the two names have to go out on a date."

"That's it?" Owen asked.

"Nope." Geoff said. "You also have to kiss the girl you get. After you accomplish your mission, report back here. You all have until tonight to get your date. Now, let's draw!" Geoff and DJ both passed their hats to Duncan.

Duncan drew one name from each hat. "First pair," He said. "Is… Justin and Sadie!" A few people laughed, but Noah just sat there. _This is so stupid. Only Duncan and Geoff could have the stupidity to come up with this._ Justin shrugged. "It won't be hard getting that kiss then."

Cody spoke up. "Uh, actually, I heard that Katie likes you, so, if you go out with Sadie, she might refuse because, you know, they'd never hurt each other like that."

Duncan stared at him with a weird look. "Dude, you've seen way too many chick flicks," Cody shrugged. Geoff grabbed both the hats form Duncan.

"Okay," He said. "Next, we have… Harold and Lindsay!" Harold blushed.

That continued for a few more minutes.

"Duncan and Katie!"

"Me and Courtney?" Geoff said. (Duncan glared at Geoff.)

"DJ and Beth!"

"Tyler and Izzy!"

"Ezekiel and LeShawna!"

"Owen and Heather!"

Duncan drew another pair of names. He looked at Cody. "Dude, you totally lucked out. You and Gwen." Trent looked nervous and Cody looked happier than a kid at Christmas.

"Moving on…" Geoff said. Noah rolled his eyes. _This is going to be a _long _night… _

"Trent and Eva!" Trent gulped.

"And finally…. Noah and Bridgette!" Duncan said. He looked at Geoff, who was glaring at Noah, who was reading a random book he had found. "What?" He asked.

"You have to go out with… With… Grrrr…" Geoff said. Duncan finished his sentence for him.

"Your new girlfriend is Bridgette." Noah's eyes widened.

"What?!" He said.

"You heard me. Okay, men, let's get moving!" and with that, everyone left the cabin. Geoff had a little trouble, but Duncan and DJ helped him with that. Noah left, trying to find Bridgette. He was busy pondering what he had to do. But first, he had to figure out what was going on. _Hm… I don't remember waking up this morning… _He thought. _But, hey, _He thought. _This game doesn't seem so bad. Let's just hope that Geoff doesn't kill me before I get to go on my 'date'._ Noah laughed to himself. Meanwhile, Geoff, Duncan, and DJ were spying on Noah from behind a tree. Geoff looked infuriated. He was about to lunge out to grab Noah, beat him up, and throw him of the freakishly large cliff that they had to jump off of for their first challenge. It took almost all of Duncan and DJ's strength to hold him back.

"Dude, It's just one date," DJ said.

"Yeah, it's not like she'll fall for him," Duncan said.

"_Just _a date? _JUST A DATE?_!" Geoff growled through barred teeth.

"Just chill!" both Duncan and DJ said.

It didn't take long for Noah to find Bridgette. She was on the beach, of course.

"Uh, hey, Bridgette," Noah said, walking over towards her. Bridgette was in her wetsuit, polishing her surfboard.

"Oh, hi, Noah. What's up?" She asked.

Noah gulped. _Wow, _he thought. _She really is pretty. _"Uh, I just wanted to know, well, if, you wanted to, you know, uh, just, hang out," Noah said.

Bridgette tilted her head to the side. "Do you mean like a date?" she asked.

Noah nodded. "Yeah. Like a date." Noah looked a little discouraged, but he almost dropped dead when he heard her answer.

"Sure." She said. "Meet me at the Dock of Shame at seven tonight." And with that, she grabbed her surfboard and left to the cabins. Noah just stood there, blushing like crazy. _She actually said yes!_ Noah turned around, only to see Bridgette blow him a kiss. Noah waved at her and headed to the Gopher cabins. Little did Noah know that he was being watched.

"She said yes?!" Geoff said, looking stunned.

"Bummer, man." Duncan said, patting him on the shoulder. "C'mon. You and I both know we have some, er, dates waiting.

… _Later that night_ …

When Noah got to the Dock of Shame at precisely seven o'clock, he already saw Bridgette sitting there.

"Hey," Noah said, blushing a little. He sat down next to her.

Bridgette blushed, too. "Hey," She said.

"Have you been waiting long?" He asked.

Bridgette shook her head. "Not really. I just got here a little before you did."

Silence.

"Well, then." Noah said. He was about to stand up, but then Bridgette pulled him in for a kiss. He was caught totally off guard, so their lips touched only for a few moments before he fell off the dock and into the water. Bridgette gasped and stood up, putting her hands to her cheeks. Noah soon emerged from the water, and that's when Bridgette asked "Are you alright?"

Noah spit out some water. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can you help me out of the water?" He asked. Bridgette nodded and giggled while she got on her knees to help him up. When Noah was finally on dry land- or wood, in this case,- he hugged Bridgette. She didn't seem to mind the fact that he was soaking wet. "Thanks for the kiss, Bridgette."

"You call _that_ a kiss?" Bridgette said, breaking the hug.

"Well, yeah," Noah said.

Bridgette laughed. "You really haven't had much of a dating life, have you?" Noah shook his head. Bridgettte just shook her head, smiling slightly. "Come here. I'll show you a real kiss." With that, Bridgette neared Noah, this time slower so he didn't fall off the dock. Then they kissed. That kiss was the single best thing to ever happen to him. _Thanks, Geoff and Duncan. You're not so stupid after all._

After the date, Noah returned to the Killer Bass cabin. The Bass guys had managed to convince the Bass girls to have a sleepover with the Gopher girls. When all of the guys had arrived, Duncan spoke up.

"Okay, men, how did everyone's dates go?" He asked. There were a few mumbles, a few grumbles, and a few laughs. "Why don't we all share how our dates went?" Duncan said.

"Do we have to tell weather or not we kissed or not?" Noah asked. Duncan slapped his face.

"Duh, you idiot." Duncan sighed. "Anyway, I'll draw to see who goes first. Okay, let's see…" Duncan closed his eyes and pointed to a random camper. When he opened his eyes, he was pointing at Tyler. "Tyler," Duncan said. "Tell us what happened."

Tyler shuddered. "Oh, man. It was crazy, man. I almost didn't make it out alive."

"Did you get your stupid kiss or not?" Duncan asked, looking quite cross.

"Kiss Izzy? Why would anyone do that?" Tyler said. "My answer is no. I didn't."

Duncan smiled. "You did well, man. Anyone who can go on a date with Izzy and survive is a true man." Duncan pointed to another person. "Owen."

Owen looked up. "Yeah… about that… When I asked her on a date, she slapped me with a fish." He got a weird look from everyone. "Yeah, I don't know either. But I did manage to get a kiss." Everyone stared in shock.

"How?" Trent asked.

"She tripped and fell on me, and then I kissed her." Duncan looked quite happy hearing that.

"Mission accomplished, my fine sir." Duncan said.

"WHOOHOO!!" Owen shouted.

"Next up… DJ." Duncan said.

"Well, I did manage to get a date," DJ said. "And I really got to know her. She's not that bad, man. When it came to the kissing, though, I just couldn't. It'd be like kissing my sister."

"You have a sister?" Harold said.

"I was speaking metaphorically. Anyway, all I could do is kiss her on the cheek. Nothing else." DJ said.

Duncan shrugged. "I guess that'll count." DJ nodded with approval. He high-fived Owen.

"I guess I'll go next," Duncan said. "To make a long story much shorter, we went on a date. I never kissed her. She kept talking about Sadie. I sorta bailed on her when she was talking. I don't think she even noticed."

"Heh, wouldn't that be funny if she was still out there, talking to herself?" Owen said. That got a few laughs.

"Moving on, how about Trent?"

Trent shuddered just like Tyler, only with much more horror. "Oh… man… Eva's, well… Let's just say I failed. Miserably." Tyler patted him on the back.

"It's okay, man." Tyler said. Duncan knew it was time to move on. Trent was on the brink of tears when he called on Harold.

"Okay, then, well, Lindsay is a total girl. All she did was talk about girl things. She also tried to remember who I was." Harold laughed a little. "And when it came to kissing, man, I didn't think I could make it. She barely gave me enough time to breathe."

Duncan looked suspicious. "Are you serious?" Harold nodded. "Okay, well, I guess Harold scored…" Duncan looked at Justin. "How 'bout you?"

Justin shrugged. "I don't see why you guys think this is so hard. Even though it was hard to get a date, getting the kiss was a piece of cake." Justin then pulled out a compact mirror and started looking at himself.

"Okay, this one should be good. Cody. You're up next." Duncan said. All eyes were on Cody.

"What? Why are you all staring at me?" Cody asked, shrinking down closer to the floor.

"Dude, how did you date go?" Duncan said, saying each word slowly as if Cody was a foreign kid or something.

"Oh, yeah. The date." Cody said, understanding why everyone was staring at him.

"Well? Did you even get one?" Geoff asked. Cody nodded.

"Sure did. I know what you're all thinking. 'This kid must be deranged.' Well, let me tell you, I'm perfectly capable of getting a date with-"

"We get it… Just tell us if you got your stupid date or not." Duncan said, this time clearly ticked off.

"Yes, I did get a date with Gwen. And guess what? She actually kissed me!" Everyone looked at him in shock, especially Trent.

"What? Gwen- kissed you?" Trent asked. Cody nodded.

"Yep. Hey, I'm just as shocked as you guys are." Cody said, looking at everyone individually.

Duncan seemed relieved- in shock, but relieved- that Cody was done with his answer.

"Okay, Ezekiel, you haven't talked, like, at all this whole game. So, how did your date go?" Duncan asked the home-schooled camper.

"What date?" Ezekiel asked.

Duncan looked at him, eyebrow raised. "You were supposed to ask LeShawna on a date."

"I was?" Ezekiel asked again. "Does this mean I loose?"

Duncan nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Bummer, eh?" Ezekiel said. No one seemed to care, though. They were just anxious to see how the last two campers dates went.

"Okay, Geoff, how about you? Going out with Princess?" Duncan asked, elbowing Geoff playfully.

"Well, hate to rain on your parade, Duncan, but, yeah. Courtney seemed happier to kiss me than you."

Duncan frowned. "Yeah… well… tell her not to get her hopes up…" Geoff laughed.

"That means one person left… Noah… how did everything go?" Duncan said.

Noah looked at Geoff, who seemed extra red in the face today. "Uh, well, yeah, I guess she kissed me…"

That made Geoff snap. "THAT'S IT!!" Geoff lunged for Noah, but then…

He woke up.

Noah looked around, only to find himself in his own bunk, looking at the bunk above him. _Oh, good. _He thought. _I'm not dead. It must have been a dream._

Noah got out of bed and headed to the mess hall. No one needed to know about his dream.

Especially Geoff. But, you know what they say. _What they don't know won't hurt them._

In this case, _What they don't know won't hurt Noah._

…

_**What did you think? R&R guys! I love hearing from you!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Heather

As Heather walked into the mess hall for breakfast, she sat at her usual spot, next to Beth and Lindsay

_**I've decided that every, four dreams or so will have a different intro that has a brief recap about the last four dreams… Like when Gwen, Bridgett, Duncan, and Noah were talking. **_

_**If you're a first time reader and you just skipped to this specific dream, I would suggest that you would read the other four before you read this. It will make a little more sense when you read the intro, but it won't effect anything else if you don't. Now, time for the dream!**_

…

As Heather walked into the mess hall for breakfast, she sat at her usual spot, next to Beth and Lindsay.

"Hi, Heather," Lindsay said. Heather just growled. Beth sighed. She could tell that Heather would be in a bad mood.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked.

Heather just let her head fall on the table. "Don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah, I had a weird dream, too." Gwen said. She was talking with LeShawna and Bridgett.

"Really? Mine would have to be a thousand times weirder." Bridgett said. "I was attacked by a killer dolphin. Geoff saved me, too. He was just about to kiss me, but Courtney had to wake me up." She glared at Courtney.

"It sounds like you had a good dream. I had a nightmare." Gwen said, scowling. "I almost got married to Cody." Bridgett giggled. Gwen glared at her. "Hey, it's not funny!"

Heather perked up. _Those two had weird dreams last night, too? I wasn't the only one, then. _She happened to overhear Duncan talking.

"… and then Heather was telling me the 'world was a cruel place.' It was so lame. It looked like it came out a movie from the fifty's. Anyone else have a weird dream?"

Noah slouched in his seat. "Uh, I did. Um…" He tried to think of something that wouldn't tick Geoff off. "I, well, um… Trent had do go out with Eva."

Trent almost chocked on his breakfast. "What?!"

Noah shrugged. "Yeah. Don't worry. Nothing really happened." Trent seemed a little relieved.

Heather looked at Gwen and Bridgett, still talking about their dreams. _Hey,_ she thought. _Maybe my day would be a little better if I shared my dream._

"Okay, Lindsay, Beth. I had the weirdest dream last night. You guys are going to listen weather you like it or not. So, here I go."

When Duncan finally got to the apartment building he wanted, he was out of breath. It's kinda hard to run fifty blocks in pouring rain.

"Hey! I'm here. You wanted me, so where are you?" Duncan said. He noticed a figure move in the shadows.

"Yes. Now, come closer." The figure whispered. Duncan was hesitant at first, but he followed the figure's instructions.

"What do you want?" Duncan asked. "Show your face."

The figure moved out of the shadows. Lindsay looked at Duncan. She laughed. "I guess you got that ransom note."

"Sure did. Where is she?" Duncan asked.

"First, did Trent give you the money?" Lindsay asked.

Duncan scowled as he dug through his trench coat's pockets. He pulled out several bundles of one hundred dollar bills. "Yeah." Lindsay grabbed for them, but Duncan was quicker than her.

"Tell me where Heather is." Duncan said. Lindsay sighed.

"You people are all the same. She's over at Beth's. You better hurry. Heather's waiting for you to rescue her."

Duncan chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not gonna get her. Someone else will. She's not my problem."

"Who?" Lindsay asked.

"Not gonna tell." Duncan said.

"Psht. Who cares? Just give me the money." Lindsay reached out her hand, gesturing for the cash. Duncan put the stacks in her hand one by one. Then he turned around to leave. Lindsay laughed. "You'd better hurry. She doesn't have much time." Duncan just waved his hand at her, not turning back.

"Whatever," He said.

_Meanwhile, at Beth's house…_

Heather was locked in Beth's guest bedroom, tied tightly to a chair. Her mouth was covered, and she was struggling to get free. There was only one person in the room, and that was Cody. He was sitting in a chair, trying to sleep.

"Will you just stop it already?" He asked. "You and I both know no one's gonna come to get you."

Heather just looked at him, eyes narrowed. She knew that Trent, Duncan, and Gwen were trying to save her, but she agreed with Cody. She'd been missing for four days now, and no one had even tried to get her. Beth had said that there was a ransom note, but she doubted that she would even send it. Just then, Beth walked into the room.

"Well well, Heather, it seems that no one has come." Beth laughed. "Finally, I get my revenge! After all that you had put me through when I was in that stupid alliance, I've finally done something!" Beth turned to Cody. "You can go now. I'll take it from here."

Cody got up from the chair and left. "If you need me, I'll probably be asleep on the sofa." He locked the door on the way out.

_Okay, this is really scary…_Heather thought. _Why did they do this? Have I really been that mean to them? _

Lindsay walked into the room. "I got the money. What do we do now?" She asked.

Beth stood up and grabbed half of the bundles. "Whoa. They actually gave it to us!"

"Duncan did say that someone would come to save her, but he never said who." Lindsay said.

"Hm. That's not good. Tell Cody that he should guard the door." Beth said.

"What's he going to do?" Lindsay said.

"I dunno. Hit them with a chair or something. He's a smart kid. He'll figure it out." Beth said. She obviously didn't care what happened as long as she had her money.

Lindsay sighed. "Okay, but what are we going to do about-" She was cut off when she heard a loud crashing noise, two girlish screams (one came from Cody), and loud footsteps.

"Oh, crap! They've gotten past Cody!" Beth said.

_That's a shocker…_Heather giggled. No one heard her because there was loud pounding coming from the other side of the door.

"OPEN UP!" Someone screamed. It was a girl's voice.

"Hurry! Move the furniture to block the door!" Beth whisper-yelled. Lindsay was scurrying to move furniture, but the door came down before anyone could do anything.

"Alright… Which one of you kidnapped Heather?" Izzy asked. Lindsay hid behind Beth and pointed at her.

"She did it!" Lindsay said. Izzy neared Beth, and Beth nervously laughed.

"Hey, it was just a game…" Beth said.

"You know, you're lucky I don't hurt you as bad as Cody…" Izzy said, untying Heather.

Heather was awestruck by all of the chaos. _Woah… thanks Izzy…_She thought.

"C'mon, Heather. Let's go. Trent and Duncan are waiting." Izzy said. The two left behind two petrified girls and one seriously injured boy.

"So… Lindsay and I kidnapped you?" Beth asked.

"Yeah. You know, this means that you two have to be extra nice to me…" Heather said, an evil grin on her face.

Beth and Lindsay gulped.

…

_**What did you think? I know that someone wanted some romance for Heather, but I think I covered that in Noah's dream. R&R, guys! I love hearing from ya!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Trent

The moment Trent gained his senses; he instantly wished he'd never gained them back.

"AH! What is _wrong _with you?!" Someone shouted. Trent covered his ears, not wanting to hear what was next.

"Um, you know, I should get… Going…" Trent said, starting to crawl away from the angry person.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you?_" Trent realized that there were two girls screaming at each other.

"Yeah… I'm just gonna go now…" Trent said again. The angry girl grabbed Trent by the collar and pulled him back to where he was sitting.

"Hey, not so fast, Trent, you're not going anywhere until _she_ apologizes!" ticked-off girl number one said.

"_Me?_ Apologize to _you?!_" ticked-off girl number two screamed. "_You're _the one who stole _my _boyfriend!"

_Hey… wait a minute… _Trent thought. _Are Gwen and Heather still arguing?_

"Trent, tell _her _that I didn't do anything to her!" ticked-off girl number one said.

"Don't you dare drag Trent into this! You and I both know that you tried to steal him from me!" ticked-off girl number two said.

"Uh… can I please go?" Trent said.

"NO!" ticked-off girls one and two said.

"Okay… just don't hurt me…" Trent whimpered.

"Listen, Heather… Just leave me alone… forever… and you won't get hurt… well, by me, at least." Ticked-off girl number two said. She grabbed Trent's shirt sleeve, causing him to fall back a little. When Trent regained his footing, he looked at ticked-off girl number two. Her face was full of rage, and Trent got scared just by looking at it. He'd never seen Gwen so mad before.

"Why would I listen to you?" Heather said. "You're a freaky Goth girl."

"Oh, you better take that back…" Gwen growled.

"Ooohhhh…. You've done it now, Heather…" Trent said.

Heather didn't seem to hear him. "Gwen's a freaky Goth girl… Gwen's a freaky Goth girl…" She said in a sing-song manner. Gwen's normally pale face was turning red.

"SHUT UP!" Gwen shouted as she slapped Heather. Heather fell to the ground after she was slapped. Gwen gasped. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't- I mean, you were..."

Heather stood up. She had a red mark on her face shaped like Gwen's hand. "That's it…" Heather punched Gwen in the cheek. Gwen fell backwards and landed in Trent's arms. She got up, wiped her mouth on her sleeve, and tackled Heather, causing her to fall onto the ground. The two girls were rolling on the ground, punching, kicking, and slapping each other. Trent looked at them with a look of pure horror. Heather grabbed a chunk of Gwen's hair, and Gwen pulled off Heather's shoe and started hitting her with it.

"Um, Gwen, you should, uh, stop hitting Heather with her shoe…"

The fighting continued for several more minutes. Eventually, Trent started to ignore the screams and sounds of bones breaking and decided to take a nap. Gwen then stood up and held up her hand (oh, yeah. did I mention that she had two dislocated fingers?).

"Hey, Heather, why are we fighting?" Gwen asked. Trent then woke up.

Heather shrugged- well, at least she tried. It's kind of hard to shrug with a dislocated shoulder. "You know, I don't know."

"Wanna get a few drinks?" Gwen asked. She was missing a tooth and she had an extremely bloody and puffy lip.

"Why not?" Heather said. The two linked arms like they had been friends forever. Trent instantly pictured Katie and Sadie.

The three walked to a bar and the all ordered drinks. Trent ordered a Shirley Temple. Gwen thought she ordered one, but the waiter misunderstood her. He brought her a Miller Light. Heather ordered the strongest drink they had.

"Eh, ain't you too young to be drinkn' alcohol?" The waiter asked.

"Aren't you a little too old to be wearing braces?" Heather asked. The bartender covered his mouth and walked away after giving the three their drinks.

"How did you know he had braces?" Trent asked. He took a sip of his Shirley Temple.

"What? I don't know who you're talking about." Trent figured she'd either taken a blow to the head or she'd already started drinking and had already gotten drunk.

_She's probably suffering from both…_ Trent thought. She shrugged and drank more of his drink.

A few hours had passed, and by that time Gwen and Heather were drunk and Trent had spent a total of 347 dollars on drinks (don't worry, most of them were Shirley Temples, but there was enough to get the two girls drunk.). Heather was dancing on the table, injuries and all (really, all she had was hair loss and a dislocated shoulder and a lot of bruises and cuts.). Gwen, on the other hand, had a broken arm, a puffy face, and a fractured funny bone. But she did manage to have fun.

"Okay, boys… things not to say to a police officer number twelve…." Gwen said. She was making up random quotes and things of that sort. Trent pounded his head on the bar table. The bartender with braces walked over to him, cleaning a glass also.

"Hey, buddy. Those two drunk kids yours?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Trent said. He let his head fall on the table face first. He held up his finger. "One Shirley Temple, please."

The bartender shook his head. "I think you've had enough. Don't you have to go to the bathroom?"

Trent was silent. "Not anymore…"

The bartender freaked out; dropping the glass he was holding. "WHAT?!"

Trent laughed. "Just kidding. Would you tell me where the bathrooms are?"

The bartender was relieved. "Down the hall on your right. Once you find the door that has vomit smeared on it and that has a few passed out drunk guys lounging around, you've found the right place."

Trent got up and walked to the bathroom. On his way, he thought about what was happening. _Oh, great. I've got two drunken girls on my hands. _He was interrupted when he heard some glass breaking, Heather's laugh, and a loud thump. _Hm. Heather must have passed out. Anyway, how am I going to get myself out of this mess?_

Trent reached the vomit-covered door. He had to push away a few drunks to get in the door. When he got into the bathroom, he saw Owen, dressed in a bunny suit standing there.

"Hi, Trent. I know you want to get yourself out of this mess, so here's what you have to do. Wake up."

Trent stood there, pondering what Owen had just said. "Okay."

When Trent woke up, he had a horrible headache.

_I thought you got hangovers after _you've _been drinking. I guess when you dream about two drunken girls, this is what happens. _Trent just shook off the feeling and headed to the mess hall.


	7. Chapter 7: Courtney

_**Okay, this is getting annoying. Sometimes when I update this story, the computer puts the first few words on the top of the page. Please kindly ignore it and just keep reading… Lol!**_

_**Oh, yeah. The official acronym for this story is DIHWB. Enjoy!**_

…

When Courtney realized where she was, she noticed that she was extremely tired. She

was in a hospital room, resting in a bed. There were several doctors and nurses rushing around, and all of it made Courtney dizzy.

"Wha- what happened?" She asked. No one seemed to hear her, though.

"Congrats, Mrs. Hanson!" a doctor said.

Courtney almost passed out. _Mrs. Hanson?! That's not my name! I'm not married! What's going on?_

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hanson, I said Congrats!" The doctor said again.

"Awww… you must be so proud…." A nurse gushed.

"Yeah. Hard to believe it, huh?" another nurse said.

"That's for sure! What's going on?" Courtney asked.

The nurses ignored her. "You need more rest, dear."

Courtney admitted to herself that the nurse was right. She covered herself with her blanked and let her head fall against the uncomfortable hospital pillows they had provided to her. She slept for probably a few hours. When she woke up, she felt much better, but she was still confused.

"Hey, I see you're awake, Mrs. Hanson." Dr. Lawson said.

"Yeah… whatever." Courtney said. She was starting to ignore people who called her 'Mrs. Hanson'. _Come on, people! My name isn't Mrs. Hanson! _Courtney thought.

"Okay, then… Well, would you like to see your family?" Dr. Lawson asked.

"Yes, please." She knew her family would tell her what was going on. Dr. Lawson walked out of the room, closing the door on his way out. Courtney closed her eyes again, still tired. She thought about what happened. She probably was hurt and went into a coma. Maybe her records were mixed up with another Courtney who was actually the 'Mrs. Courtney Hanson' Dr. Lawson kept talking about. But her hospital records have a picture of her, don't they? Courtney shook her head before she started to worry.

The door opened, revealing Courtney's mother.

"Hi, honey!" Her mother rushed over to her daughter's bed. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her super tight.

"Hey, mom." Courtney said.

"So, congratulations, sweetie," Courtney's mother said.

"Uh, okay…"

"You know your father and I love you very much… and that we don't really like what choice you've made… But we'll support you 100 percent. No matter what happens, you're still our little girl." Her mother smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

_Huh? Bad choice? What did I do?_ Courtney thought.

Dr. Lawson walked in. "Mrs. Jones, your ride is waiting."

Courtney's mother got up. "See you soon, sweetie!" She kissed her daughter's cheek and left.

"As for you, Mrs. Hanson, would you like to see the rest of you family?" Dr. Lawson continued.

"Um, sure. Send them in."

Dr. Lawson turned and walked to the waiting room. This time he didn't close the door, so Courtney could see the hall. Her room was right across from the elevator, so she could see what was on each floor. She looked at the elevator and realized that she was on the third floor. Courtney looked for floor three on the list, only to get the surprise of her life.

Floor Three: Maternity Ward.

Courtney freaked out. _So this is what mom was talking about! I was pregnant! But who's the father?_

"Hey, congrats! They're twins!" Someone said from outside.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Courtney said. "Come in." Her heart almost stopped when she who was there.

"Hey, Princess, how ya feeling?" Duncan asked her. He kissed her on the cheek and sat down. To Courtney's surprise, he _was_ holding two little bundles about the size of infants. "You want to see your kids?" He asked her.

"Uh, sure," Courtney said. "I can't believe I married you…" She murmured under her breath.

Duncan looked confused. "What? I never married you."

"Who did I marry then?" Courtney asked.

"I'll give you a hint. It's not National Office of Animal Heath," Duncan said.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"Noah. His name is also an acronym."

"Very funny, Duncan."

"Hey, if you're going to play dumb with me, I should be able to do it, too."

"Will you just tell me who the, um, luck man is?" Courtney asked.

"Jeeze, you'd think that she'd know…" Duncan said to himself, out loud, of course.

"Excuse me?"

"Sigh… Knowing who you're married to is common knowledge to a married woman! It's like; everyone knows that the sky is blue. Everyone knows that prison is a bad place. Every one knows that Boba Fett and Han Solo are enemies-"

"Who's Boba Fett?"

"Well, almost everyone knows. But that's beyond the point! I'm telling you that you should know that you married… me."

"WHAT? You said you didn't marry me! This- this must be a joke!" Courtney said.

"Ha, you want proof? Look at your kids." Duncan laughed.

Courtney glanced over at Duncan and looked at the bundles in his arms. She gasped when she saw her 'kids.' The girl had big, blue eyes like Duncan, but she had darker skin and freckles like her mother. The boy had blue eyes like Duncan and darker skin like Courtney, but he had black and green hair like Duncan.

"You- you weren't joking…" Courtney said. She started to sob.

"Hey, are- are you alright?" Duncan said. He had worry in his voice.

"Sniff… Yeah… It's just…. My kids are so beautiful… and.. sniff…" Courtney sobbed.

"And what?" Duncan asked

"I- I love you, Duncan."

"I love you too."

She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"You know, I'm still mad about you lying to me like that…"

"Hey, Courtney! Wake up!" Bridgett said.

"Huh? What? Why did you wake me up?" Courtney asked.

Bridgett laughed. "Pay back, Courtney. Payback."

…

_**Ha, Bridgett got her revenge! lol! Yes, that whole Noah's name is an acronym is true. And I know, I make up the worst last names. So, tell me what you think! R&R! **_


	8. Chapter 8: Cody

_**Hey, guys! Zatchie here with another chapter to DIHWB! I think I've solved my repeated word troubles. Anyway, feel free to suggest ideas for dreams! I'm always open to ides! **_

_**This Chapter is for my buddy Lexi. I bet you a million dollars she would have wanted Duncan's dream to be dedicated for her. Or maybe Noah's. Or Izzy's. But she'll live. Love ya, Lexi!**_

_**I'd also like to say thanks to Techgirl10 for giving me the idea for Courtney's dream! **_

_**Now, time for the story!**_

…

Cody realized that he was walking on the beach, holding someone's hand. When he turned to see who it was, he almost had a heart attack.

"_Noah?! _What the heck is going on here?" Cody said

"What's wrong, Izzy? You say something?" Noah said.

"Noah, what are you talking about-" Cody started. He looked at his clothes, only to find out that he was dressed exactly like Izzy, red hair and all.

_Holy dust buckets! What's going on here?! _Cody thought. He looked over at Noah, who was dressed like Owen, but not as fat.

"Izzy, calm down!" Noah said.

"I'm not Izzy! What is going on here?" Cody shouted. He pried his hand loose from Noah's grip and ran to the cabins. When he got to the Gopher cabin, he went to his bunk and opened his suitcase. All he saw was green clothing and several objects he couldn't name. _Maybe they're explosives! _Cody started to panic. He ran out of the cabin and went to the Mess Hall. He burst through the doors and looked for someone who could help. He only saw two people, Heather and Gwen. He ran towards Gwen and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, Cody almost died from another heart attack.

"_Harold?!_" he yelled.

"I'm not Harold! Gosh!" Harold said, pushing Cody's arm off his shoulder.

"Oh, jeeze. What is going on?" Cody said. He ran out of the Mess Hall and ran to the woods.

"Bridgett! Help!" Cody shouted.

"Uh, I'm not Bridgett. I'm Gwen." Bridgett, err, Gwen said.

"Finally, someone who isn't messed up! Gwen, you need to help." Cody pleaded.

"You know, things are pretty freaky. One minute I was drawing a picture of a squirrel, the next thing I know I'm dressed up like Bridgett." Gwen started to laugh. "And you're Izzy? Ha!"

"Hey, not funny!" Cody said. He pushed away some of his red hair. "I don't see how girls can live with long hair."

"That's why I keep mine short," Gwen said. "But that's beyond the point. We need to figure out what is exactly happening. You try to get clues, and I'll get a list of who's who. Now let's go." With that, Gwen and Cody parted ways with Cody heading towards the Mess Hall and Gwen heading to the Beach.

About twenty minutes later, the two met up in the woods again.

"So, Gwen, did you find out anything?" Cody asked.

"Yeah," She said, waving a note book in her hand. "It turns out that, well, of course I'm dressed up Bridgett, Bridgett is Duncan, Duncan is Chris, Chris is Courtney, Courtney is you, you're Izzy, Izzy is Beth, Beth is Katie, Katie is Geoff, Geoff is Heather, Heather is Chef, Chef is DJ, DJ is Lindsay, Lindsay is Eva, Eva is Ezekiel, Ezekiel is Tyler, Tyler is Noah, Noah is Owen, Owen is Trent, Trent is Justin, Justin is LeShawna, LeShawna is Sadie, Sadie is Harold, and Harold is dressed up like me. It was hard to figure it all out, but I did it. What did you find out?" Gwen asked.

"I didn't find out much. Well, in Izzy's- err, my suitcase, I thought I saw explosives, but I could be wrong." Cody said. He tried to keep his hair out of his eyes, but it kept falling back in front of his face. Then, out of frustration, he pulled the hair off his head. He managed to pull a wig off his head. Gwen did the same, so both of them had normal heads of hair.

"You know, maybe Chris did something to us," Gwen said.

Cody shook his head. "Nah. That can't be right. Chris is convinced that he is Courtney, and everyone else is like that, too."

"But, Chris could have told them to act like this! Maybe this is some weird challenge for us." Gwen said.

"You could be right. But what are the odds of that? I doubt that everyone, epically Duncan, would continue on with this for long. I also tried to pull off Chris- I mean Courtney's wig, but it was like real hair. It looked totally real." Cody said.

"Why were you trying to pull of Chris's hair?" Gwen asked.

Cody shook his head again. "Don't ask. All I know is that this isn't a challenge. This is all real."

Gwen shrugged. "Oh, well. Let's just get to the bottom of this." She put her hand out in front of her, and Cody gave her a weird look. He grabbed her hand, but she quickly pulled away.

"You're supposed to put your hand in the middle, too," Gwen said.

"Oh, right." Cody put his hand on top of Gwen's, and then Gwen said "Break!" and lifted her hand. She and Cody parted ways, and both of them weren't sure where they were going or what they were doing. The two soon walked back to where they were earlier and just stood there, laughing a little.

"Heh, we forgot to discuss the game plan…" Cody said.

"Um, I don't think there's much to say besides try to find out as many clues as possible, and then meet back her in an hour or so." Gwen said. She pulled at the collar of her blue hoodie. "Yeesh… I'm cooking in this thing…. I don't see how Bridge can survive in this kind of weather…" Gwen complained. Cody shrugged.

"You know, this skirt is pretty comfy…" Cody said. Gwen just gave him a weird look and shook her head slowly.

"Whatever. Let's just hurry up and find out what's going on."

Cody nodded and turned to walk away, but Gwen grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She turned him around so he faced her, and then she planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Wha-what was that for?" Cody asked.

Gwen shrugged. "For luck, I guess. Anyway, let's get going. I want this all figured out before dinner. Who knows how good- or bad- of a cook Heather is?" She shuddered at the thought of eating Heather's possibly lethal cooking. "Now you can go." Gwen turned and ran to the cabins. Cody stood immobilized, pondering what had just happened.

_Gwen kissed me! Yes! Take that, Trent!_

Cody went to the Mess Hall, only to discover that Chef Heather had already started cooking.

_Ah, pickles. Well, better find Gwen. She'd want a warning about this…_Cody thought. He left the Mess Hall and started to look for Gwen. He searched in the cabins, the beach, and the giant hill the campers were forced to jump off of in the very fist challenge. No sign of Gwen. He looked for her at their meeting spot to see if she had come early. Still no Gwen.

Cody was getting concerned now. _What if something bad happened to her? What if she's dead? At least I got to kiss her first! What am I saying? Stop thinking like this, Cody! You have to find Gwen! _Cody thought. He kept searching for her in the woods, looking in trees, hollow logs, and behind rocks. _No matter what, Cody, don't give up hope. _

After a few minutes, Cody sat on a rock and took a brief break from the searching.

"Come on, girl, you gotta move her!" Cody heard someone say. He looked over his shoulder and saw Geoff, Izzy, and DJ carrying Gwen. She appeared unconscious.

"What are you doing with Gwen?" Cody yelled.

Izzy turned around. "Beth is listening to Heather and Lindsay. Beth needs to move Bridgett's body!"

Geoff nodded. "That's right. I have Beth and Lindsay over here helping me move Bridgett's, um, unconscious body. Lindsay, do I have to tell you how to do everything?!" Geoff yelled.

DJ giggled. "Hehe, sorry Heather. It's just that Bridgett is sooooo heavy!"

Izzy looked over at Cody. "Beth wants to know why Izzy is here. Izzy, why are you here?" Izzy asked. "Do you wanna play Canasta with me?"

Cody shook his head. "No! Now put Gwen- er, Bridgett down now! Leave her alone!"

Geoff sighed. "We'd better not mess with psycho girl here. C'mon, girls. Let's go make Gwen's life miserable." And with that, Geoff, DJ, and Izzy dropped Gwen on the ground and walked away. Cody ran to Gwen's side and knelt down beside her.

"Gwen… please, wake up…" Cody sobbed. He had started crying. Gwen didn't respond. "Please, Gwen… wake up for your buddy Cody…" Still no response. Cody cried even harder. He noticed she had a huge gash on her head, with a steady stream of blood flowing from it. Cody had to think fast if he wanted to save her. He tore a strip of fabric from his skirt and tied it around Gwen's head. He picked her up and ran her to the infirmary. He put her on a stretcher and tried to get as much medical equipment he could hold. Somehow he'd grabbed some cotton balls, a container of q-tips, and some Tylenol. Really, that was pretty much everything that wasn't either moldy or broken is some way. He started by swabbing up some blood with the cotton balls and q-tips, and he gave her some Tylenol to ease the pain when she woke up. Cody got some water and tore some more fabric off of his skirt. He cleaned the wound with the cotton balls and re-wrapped her head with the fabric. All he could do now was wait. He sat in a chair and eventually dozed off. He woke up a few hours later. Gwen was still unconscious. Cody got up and re-bandaged her wound. The bleeding had slowed, but it still didn't stop. Cody stared at Gwen. She looked so peaceful, but yet she looked lifeless. Cody neared his head to her mouth to hear if she was still breathing. He didn't hear anything, so he checked her pulse. He pulse seemed normal, and her chest was rising and falling, but her jagged breaths made it look as if it hurt her to breathe. Did Geoff, DJ, and Izzy break a few ribs? Cody looked at Gwen's face once again, this time tears came to his eyes. He stared at her through blurry eyes and neared her face. He kissed her gently. Cody couldn't do anything else to help her, so why not? There was still a possibility that she liked him, even if she was dying.

Cody sat down again, still looking at the girl he loved. The fact that even though he'd done everything he could to help her still killed him on the inside. Why didn't he get anyone else? Cody didn't know why. Maybe he was just too scared to leave Gwen alone for even a few minutes. He didn't know if she would survive the few minutes of solitude or not. All Cody wanted to know was if his beloved Gwen would survive this misfortune. He didn't care about anything else now. He didn't care about finding out why everyone was acting strange. He didn't care about hurting Geoff, DJ, and Izzy for what they had done. He didn't even care about winning Total Drama Island. All he cared about was Gwen. Cody started to bawl now. He cried harder than he'd ever cried before. Cody screamed "HELP!" as loud as he could between sobs as many times as he could. Eventually he couldn't cry or yell anymore. No one had come. Cody was all alone with Gwen now. He just picked Gwen up and stared at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Why?" He whispered. "Why didn't anyone else come to save you?" Cody put Gwen back on the stretcher.

Maybe it was something he said. Maybe it was a miracle. But somehow Gwen had woken up. She looked at Cody, who was still standing by Gwen's stretcher.

"Cody? Wha-what happened?" She asked.

Cody was overjoyed. He picked Gwen up and embraced her in a huge bear hug. "Gwen! You're alive!" Gwen smiled, but her smile quickly turned into a grimace when she realized she had the worst headache. She up her hands on her head and cried "Ow…." many times. Cody quickly put her down and got her some Tylenol.

"There. That should do the trick." Cody smiled. Gwen quickly gulped it down. "It won't work for a few more minutes. Just lie down and try to sleep."

Gwen did as she was told, but before she closed her eyes, she looked over at Cody. "What happened?" She asked.

Cody smiled. "I'll tell you later. You just sleep."

"Hey, Cody, wake up." Gwen gently shook Cody.

"What? What happened?" Cody asked, sitting up.

Owen walked over to Cody's bunk. "You're going to be late for breakfast! And you can't miss breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day!" Owen said.

"Right…" Cody said. He got out of bed and walked over to the Mess Hall with Gwen and Owen.

…

_**Yeah, I know. A little too sad, but at least it had a happy ending! R&R, guys. Feel free to pitch a few ideas. You never know, your idea might become a dream (or nightmare)! **_

UPDATE: sorry if this dream was confusing. I tried to fix it up a little. So I guess the plot is that everyone had switched places with someone and then the campers are convinced that they are whoever they swithced with (except for Cody and Gwen.). For example, Geoff, DJ, and Izzy would act and dress like Heather, DJ, and Beth. Again, I'm sorry for the confusion.


	9. Chapter 9: LeShawna

"Okay, LeShawna. You hold the rope while I get the spoon." LeShawna looked around. The walls, the ceiling, the floor... gray. The furniture, gray. The bars – wait, what? LeShawna glanced down at her clothes. Stripes? Normally, LeShawna _never_ wore stripes. Especially not black and white ones.

Then it hit her. She looked at the boy on her right – Duncan, clad in matching clothes.

"What?" She asked. "Why am I in here? With _you_, no less." Duncan frowned and rolled his eyes.

"We blew up Chef's kitchen on the island, remember?" Duncan said. He reached under one of the beds and retrieved a plastic spoon.

"Oh, right. I mean, what?" Duncan, who was too busy hitting the floor with his little spoon, ignored her. "I mean, it wouldn't surprise me if it was just you here, but me? I never blew up the kitchen! I didn't do anything!"

"Well, obviously you did." Duncan said. He smiled mischievously when he made a dent in the floor.

"What are you doin', anyway?" LeShawna asked. Duncan kept smacking the floor. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Seriously? You paid _no_ attention?" Duncan scoffed. LeShawna rolled up her sleeves.

"Oh... Don't you get started with me, white boy!" She said, raising her fist. Duncan held up his spoon defensively.

"Jeeze, calm down. I'm trying to dig our way out of here and you were supposed to get the guards."

"Get the guards?"

"Yeah. You know, like tie 'em up and stuff." He made what LeShawna guessed were tying up motions with his hands.

LeShawna shook her head. "This is _not_ happening." First, she's wearing atrocious clothes. Now she's breaking out of jail? She didn't remember any of this happening! Heck, she didn't even remember waking up that morning.

"Well, Ghetto," Duncan said. LeShawna frowned. "It's happening." he smiled and took a step back. There, in front of him, was a hole about four feet wide and deeper than a well.

"That was fast," LeShawna said. Nothing was making any sense at all today.

"I've done this before." Duncan rolled up his sleeves. "Forget about tying up the cops. We're home free!" He jumped in the hole and screamed. LeShawna looked over the edge and shrugged. She took a step back and jumped in.

-.-.-

LeShawna, surprisingly, had a soft landing. She soon realized that she was on Duncan.

"Get off me, you cow!" Duncan wheezed.

"Yeah, yeah." She kicked Duncan in the ribs before she finally got up. She did a quick scan of the area. Green grass, azure skies, fluffy white clouds.

"Where the hell are we?" Duncan asked, brushing off his pants. He wandered over to a cherry tree.

"Hey, you dug the hole. You should know." LeShawna pointed out. Duncan glared at her and picked some cherries. "But it ain't that bad here." A little bird flew overhead, singing a song.

"It's too happy for me." Duncan said. He popped a few cherries in his mouth.

"Got any ideas on how we can get out of here?" LeShawna watched a rabbit with a top hat hop by.

"We could ask him," Duncan pointed at the rabbit. LeShawna shrugged.

"I guess things can't get any weirder."

-.-.-

"Hey, Mr. Rabbit! Hey! Wait up!" Duncan called. The two were chasing the rabbit down a path, into a small wooded area. The rabbit stopped and took off its hat. It set it on the ground and gently dusted it off with its paw.

"Hello, good sir," The rabbit bowed. "And I might inform you that I am not a Mr."

"Sorry, ma'am." Duncan rolled his eyes. The rabbit picked up her hat and plopped it back on her head.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Samantha Marie Louise Sanderson, of the elite Sanderson family, and I-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm Duncan, that's LeShawna. Nice to meet you, blah blah blah. Now, tell us how we can get out of this place."

Samantha Marie Louise Sanderson laughed and shook her little white head. "Oh, silly little boy. Once you enter this place..." She tipped her hat and barred her teeth. "There is no leaving." She lunged for Duncan's face and started to claw at his head. He screamed bloody murder. LeShawna started to scream too. She started running, trying to escape. _This is not happening, this is not happening!_ LeShawna shook her head. She kept running until she tripped over a tree root. LeShawna looked up. There, staring back at her, were hundreds – maybe thousands – of little white bunnies, probably Samantha Marie Louise Sanderson's siblings. They all tipped their hats and jumped on LeShawna.

-.-.-

"Ahhh!" LeShawna screamed. Gwen and Lindsay gave her a weird look.

"What happened to you?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow. LeShawna looked around – she was back in the Gopher cabin, safe and sound – well, as safe as you could get at Camp Wawanakwa. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nothing. Just tell DJ to keep Bunny away from me."

-.-.-

_**I know, I suck. Really. It's been what, two years? I'm going to be surprised if people still read this. I have nothing to say for myself, really. Lack of time, writer's block, the fact I really didn't want to do this anymore... My most popular story has been neglected for far too long! Today I stayed home sick, and I got this wonderful idea that just screamed LeShawna's nightmare to me. Gee, I think weird stuff when I'm sick. Anyway, I really need to get back on track with this. I kind of want to rewrite the first eight chapters, because a sucky twelve year old me did those. It's kind of embarrassing looking back now, but hey. You're not a pro the first time you write something. Anyway, here's LeShawna's dream! I guess it didn't focus too much on her, but hey. She's in it. XD Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**If any of you are Harvest Moon fans, check out my Bo/Luna fic, Axes and Thread! (which also needs to be updated OTL)**_

_**And before you guys ask, no, I'm not doing one for Sierra or that other guy. I didn't like TDA/TDWT AT ALL. XD Don't worry, Chef and Chris get one tho!**_

_**Enough rambling XD R&R!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Ezekiel

Ezekiel opened his eyes, only to find himself in a hot tub. Not only that, but there were _girls_ in it too. He started flailing around, trying to get out.

"Aw, Zeke, what's the matter?" one girl said. Another leaned over the edge and tried to help him back in. Ezekiel grabbed her hand and hoisted himself back in the tub. He still held the girls hand long after he was sitting again. Surprisingly, the girl didn't pull her hand back. _This is nice,_ Ezekiel thought.

The girl blushed. "Oh, Ezekiel!" Ezekiel felt a blush coming too. His cheeks were getting warm – or maybe it was the hot tub water. Either way, Ezekiel still didn't know why he was there or why the girls liked him. Back at his home, he _never_ talked to girls, let alone bathed with them.

"Eh... Why am I here again?" he asked. The two girls laughed and a third with long, black hair smiled and shook her head. Ezekiel thought she looked familiar...

"Oh, Zeke, you're so funny." The girl said. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Remember? You just signed a big deal with that fancy record company!" After hearing her speak, it suddenly hit Ezekiel who she was.

"Hey, you're that Heather girl, right?" Ezekiel asked. The girl nodded.

"That's right!" Heather smiled and flipped her hair again. The other two girls squealed.

"He remembered her name!" The blonde one said. The other girl hugged her friends and squealed too. Ezekiel covered his ears.

"I wish he would remember _my_ name!" she said. Ezekiel recognized those girls, too.

"I know you! You're Lindsay, and you're Courtney, right?" He said. The girls started squealing all over again.

"You're such a ladies man, Zekie!" Heather said. She batted her eyelashes. Ezekiel knew he was blushing now.

"I am, eh?" he said, trying to keep his cool. "Now, tell me about my record." Ezekiel smiled. Maybe he'd find out all that was happening.

Courtney cleared her throat. "Allow me. Ever since you won Total Drama Island, you've been a phenomenon! They wanted spin-off shows of you, and they even offered you a record deal, as you know." She giggled. Then she put her hand on her forehead. "Girls have been all over you... And we're lucky enough to spend this much time with you!" She leaned her head on Ezekiel's shoulder, and he put his arm around her. This would _never_ happen back home!

"So I got the girls... But I have the money, right?" he asked. All three girls exploded into a fit of laughter. Ezekiel laughed nervously, too.

"You're sooo funny!" Lindsay giggled. Courtney was in this little hysterical fit... thing, and and Heather shook her head – again.

"Oh, Zekie. You're acting like all this is new to you!" Heather said. _Hehe, you're right_ he though. She moved closer to Ezekiel and leaned her head on his other shoulder. "I like it."

"Babe," did he just say babe? To a _girl_? "You know I want to make you girls happy." Man, Ezekiel was getting the hang of this. A few sweet words was all it took to get those girls crawling all over him.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a butler appeared. "Master Ezekiel," he said, clearing his throat. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but it is getting rater late. Maybe the ladies should return to their quarters." Quarters? As in the _live_ here? With _him_? Ezekiel was starting to really like this. The three girls groaned, but they all got out of the hot tub and put on fluffy bath robes. Lindsay and Courtney blew kisses at him as they left, but Heather stayed behind.

"I'd like to see you tomorrow," She cooed. Ezekiel tried not to scream like Lindsay.

"Same here," He said. "And I know you will." Heather flipped her hair a third time.

"Silly, I mean alone." she said in a seductive voice. Ezekiel bit down on his tongue. Oh, man. This was quite possibly the best day of Ezekiel's life.

"Why wait till tomorrow?" Ezekiel winked at Heather.

Heather leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. She threw her robe off and got back in the tub. She latched her arms around Ezekiel's neck. They looked each other in the eye, and Heather leaned in to kiss him. He closed his eyes and...

"WAKE UP, MAN!" Geoff threw a pillow at Ezekiel's bed. He groaned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes. It was just a dream...

"Not cool, dude!" He said. He then buried his face into his pillow, closing his eyes. Maybe he could get back to that dream...

-.-.-

_**AN: Here's Ezekiel's dream! I don't think it's the best I could have thought up for him, but he's kind of boring and I just wanted to get him out of the way... If you guys have any suggestions for other campers' dreams, feel free to let me know!**_

_**R&R~ Icee Suicune **_


	11. Chapter 11: Lindsay

When Lindsay woke up, she was drooling on a stack of papers. She sat up only to find that the papers were stuck to her face, and being quite disgusted by that she pulled some off and glanced down at them.

_(20 pts.) Starting with a basic cube, please draw an accurate model of a Menger sponge up to M3 (third iteration.) _

Okay... what? Just reading some of those big words gave Lindsay a huge headache. She threw the paper back on her desk and noticed another one.

_(5 pts.) What theorem states that in a projective state, two triangles that are in perspective axially if and only if they are in perspective centrally?_

"What is this junk?" Lindsay whined. Every paper had very hard sounding stuff on it, and there were _a lot_ of papers. In fact, the room Lindsay was in was full of files and folders and bookshelves. The desk she was sitting at had several stacks of papers, and the bookshelves lined the whole room and went from floor to ceiling. She flopped across her desk, holding her hands to her head. Her arm happened to hit a plaque that said 'Professor Lindsay Beauregard'.

Professor? Weren't professors _smart_ people? Lindsay grabbed the plaque and a marker, scribbled out 'professor' and wrote in 'fashionista.' As she was setting the plaque back in it's original position, two people walked in. One was a rather tall – and hot – man in a suit, and the other was a short, stout woman with a red jacket and skirt. Both were holding clipboards, and the man was on a cell phone.

"Yes... uh-huh... I know, I know... Hey, I'll have to get back to you on this... Why? Because I'm in Professor Beauregard's office right now! You know what? I'm hanging up on you." The man slapped his phone shut and sighed. "Terribly sorry about that, Professor Beauregard."

"Oh, it's no problem." Lindsay smiled seductively and batted her eyelashes. Wherever she was and whoever he was, Lindsay was really liking this all of a sudden.

"Ahem." The short woman cleared her throat, and Lindsay frowned. Why was she here, anyway? Lindsay thought that it was pretty obvious that ugly people weren't allowed in Fashionista Lindsay's office. "Professor, the tests?"

Lindsay stared back at her, confused. "...what tests?" she asked. A little light went off in her head, though, and she grabbed some drool-covered papers. "Oohh, you mean these!" she giggled. Lindsay held out the dripping papers, and the woman grimaced and grabbed them with the tip of her fingers.

"Um, thank you." she said. Lindsay smiled happily and directed her attention back to the hottie in the suit.

"So, Professor, you were bragging about this test. You know, something along the lines of 'the hardest test known to mankind?" The man in the suit said.

"Oh, it's not just hard for men! I mean, girls will probably have a tough time with that too!" Lindsay said. The man raised an eyebrow and glanced to the short woman. "Is... is she okay?" he whispered. The woman just shrugged, and they both started to laugh.

_Hey, they must think I'm smart!_ Lindsay smiled. She leaned on her desk and looked up at the man. "So, what was your name again?"

"...Mr. Sharp? Professor, we've known each other for years..." Mr. Sharp said. Lindsay shrugged.

"I guess I thought too hard on that little test. Oops!" Lindsay giggled. Short woman, who was flipping through the papers, frowned.

"Professor, this is the math test. We needed the English test, remember?" she said. Lindsay panicked.

"Uh..." She shuffled through some random papers, and after a minute she just pushed a stack forward. "I guess you could look through that."

Short woman sighed. "Honestly, Professor." With much difficulty, she bent over to get the papers. "The things I do for this stupid college..."

College professor – er, fashionista, eh? Lindsay's day was getting more and more fancy. So professors were smart, and colleges were for smart people... She must be a genius, then! Lindsay laughed out loud, causing Mr. Sharp to shoot her a weird look. But Lindsay didn't notice, and she moved on over to Mr. Sharp and put a hand on his shoulder. "So... Mr. Sharp, why don't we go celebrate how smart I am by going out to dinner?"

Mr. Sharp glanced nervously at Short woman, who stopped mid-bend. Slowly, she rose and walked over to Lindsay.

"He's not going to go." Short woman said. Even in heels, she didn't even make it to Lindsay's shoulders. Lindsay stared down at her and frowned. She really was ugly, with a massive under bite and a mustache and small, beady eyes. Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" she said. Short woman rolled up her sleeves and threw a punch at Lindsay, which hit her in the stomach. Lindsay fell to the ground, clutching her stomach.

"I'm gonna defend my boyfriend!" She yelled. Sort woman jumped on top of Lindsay and pulled on her hair.

"Honey, stop that!" Mr. Sharp yelled. He hurried over to the girls and tried to pull his 'honey' off Lindsay.

"Oh, thanks for your concern!" Lindsay said. She slapped Short woman across the face just before she had the chance to bite her ear.

"He was talkin' to me!" Short woman grunted. Lindsay managed to kick her off, and she struggled to stand up and stagger back.

This was really not cool. First all of that icky hard smart person stuff, a really cute guy who was dating a ogre, and now getting beat up? Today was definitely _not_ Lindsay's day. Short woman was a ways back from Lindsay, and despite Mr. Sharp's efforts to keep her restrained, she kicked the ground like a bull and charged for Lindsay.

"I'll get you, you skank!" she growled. Lindsay gasped and covered her face.

"STOP! NO!" Lindsay shot up in bed and flailed around. After a bit, she calmed down and looked around. Crappy walls, windows, itchy blankets...

"Lindsay, shut up!" Heather's voice growled, and a pillow flew at her face. Lindsay ducked and dodged it. So that was just a dream?

Lindsay smiled and snuggled back into bed. Good. She hated being smart.

-.-.-

_**AN**_

_**Here's Lindsay! :D I'm kind of glad I got back to updating my TDI stuff. :3**_

_**R&R! **_

_**Icee Suicune**_


End file.
